The present invention relates generally to the field of pitch adjustment and more particularly to automatic key transposition.
Generally, pitch adjustment refers to a sound recording technique in which the original pitch of a sound is raised or lowered. Typically, effects programs raise or lower pitch by a pre-designated musical interval (i.e., a transposition). Typically, musicians who accompany a vocalist (e.g., a pianist) may transpose a piece of music in a higher or lower key to complement the vocalist's voice. In some cases, a singer may elect to sing in a higher or lower key to accommodate the playing ability of an accompanist.